Huir no es la solución
by UroborosQueen
Summary: Kate no puede olvidar lo ocurrido,el disparo y las palabras de Castle siguen en su mente, teme avanzar y no sabrá la razón hasta que busque detrás de ese "muro" de su interior...


**Hola, bueno hacía tiempo que deseaba escribir una historia referente a Rick y Kate, y ahora se me ocurrió esta pequeña escena, espero que la disfrutéis.**

Volvió a echarse el pelo hacia atrás ante el nerviosismo que sentía en su cuerpo. Se sentía inútil. Habían pasado unos seis meses desde lo sucedido con el francotirador, y ese sentimiento de temor, de miedo y las voces de su mente las cuales reaccionaban con el peligro, parecían no querer irse. Intentó taparse los oídos, para dejar de escuchar, cerró los ojos con fuerza para dejar de ver aquella escena donde era disparada. A pesar de eso escuchaba los gritos de Castle a la perfección, podía sentir aún como intentaba moverla, como la gente huía y gritaba al verla en el suelo manchada de sangre. Quería que eso desapareciera de una vez por todas.

**- Debo parecerle de lo más ridícula por volver aquí – **intentó sonreír levemente, pero su sonrisa se vio trabada por una angustiosa melancolía y frustración. Se sentó en el sofá enfrente de aquel hombre que intentaba ayudarla, puso su mano derecha en su pelo, moviéndoselo constantemente. No sabía porque, pero desde lo sucedido odiaba llevarlo suelto, le molestaba, mientras que su mano izquierda estaba en su propio regazo.

-** No tengo por qué pensar eso, Kate – **dijo calmadamente el psicólogo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa para intentar reconfortarla – **Hay personas que tardan más en asimilar las cosas que le impactan, pero por ello no son ridículas.**

**- Sé que lo dice para reconfortarme, seguro que soy la única poli que ha venido más de tres sesiones.**

**- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – **comentó cruzando sus piernas y entrelazando sus dedos. Observaba cada uno de los movimientos de la inspectora, descifrando perfectamente sus emociones, aun así ella debía soltar ese dolor que la estaba devorando.

- **No he… podido volver a ser la de antes, es cierto que he mejorado y no me paralizo tanto como antes, pero aun no puedo olvidar esa escena, el funeral, el disparo, Castle gritando mi nombre, la operación…**

**- Como he dicho antes, hay personas que tardan más en asimilar las cosas, pero por la forma en que lo dices, ese recuerdo no te preocupa por ti misma.**

Kate alzó la mirada hacia el psicólogo bastante sorprendida, no esperaba aquella respuesta de su parte, pensaba que sería algún error por su parte, algo que hubiese ocurrido allí y que no recordara con facilidad la atormentaba. No se había planteado el hecho de pensar inconscientemente en los demás, hizo un pequeño esfuerzo en recordar aquel día. Era cierto, no podía escuchar su voz, escuchaba el disparo, los gritos desesperados de la gente y los gritos de sus compañeros.

**- Por tu forma de ser – **continuó él acercándose un poco más a ella – **imagino que temes por sus vidas y los sentimientos que experimentaron en esos momentos.**

**- Sí… es posible, mi madre se estará avergonzando de mí por haber cambiado tanto.**

**- Kate – **reprendió de nuevo el hombre, mirándola directamente a los ojos – **Johanna está muerta, no puede avergonzarse, debes asimilar eso.**

Se llevó las manos a la cara intentando soltar gran parte de aire en un suspiro, pero no le tranquilizó demasiado, era cierto su madre no podría juzgarla, ahora estaba siendo como ella pensaba que debía ser: Fuerte y valiente. Por algo era policía y salvaba la vida de los demás.

**- Seguro que Castle, hubiera dicho algo así y le hubiese gritado – **esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- **Richard Castle – **continuó – **Me has hablado en ocasiones de él, parece que ha cambiado tu vida drásticamente.**

**- Se mete en mi vida sin pedir permiso – **aclaró Beckett intentando sonar molesta.

- **Dime una cosa Kate, ¿Estás huyendo de él por algo?**

**- ¿Cómo dice? **– parpadeó por unos instantes y se levantó del sofá. Los temas referidos a él no le gustaba tocarlos demasiado, incluso odiaba cuando la gente hablaba sobre ellos y su "posible" relación.

- **No dejarías que fuera parte de tu vida si no te importara, parece una persona que te ha transmitido muchos valores y te ha hecho luchar, aun así huyes.**

**- No estoy huyendo – **dijo con cierta desgana caminando por la consulta de un lado a otro. Siempre le había considerado un idiota que no hacía nada más que molestarla, pero conforme había entrado en su vida, sentía la necesidad de contar con él en cualquier situación. Aunque detuvo el paso y miró por la ventana, recodaba como se habían distanciado, la última vez que el escritor había decidido volver con su ex mujer. Se recordaba así misma en el sofá de su apartamento día tras día mirando el móvil esperando recibir algún mensaje "típico" de él. O incluso cuando decidió no llamarlo para intentar recomponerse de aquellas palabras que al igual que el sonido e la bala retumbaban en su mente.

**- ¿Ha dicho o hecho algo que te haya impulsado a huir de él?**

"_No me dejes, Te quiero Kate"_

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente en la consulta, había optado por guardar silencio, cada vez que miraba a su compañero y le rebatía alguna broma referente a ellos no podía evitar tensarse y ponerse nerviosa, mientras que anteriormente solía dejarlo pasar y cortarle por lo sano, incluso ahora le gustaba oírlas.

**- No estoy preparada para ese tema y menos con Castle.**

**- ¿Qué sientes por él?**

La castaña se dio la vuelta mirándole con frustración haciéndole entender que no era un tema que deseaba hablar, era el archivo de su corazón al que había echado llave desde que sabía de su existencia.

**- Eso no importa, no voy a dejar que nadie más termine muerto por mi culpa, como pasó con mi madre.**

**- No deberías pensar así, Kate – **la siguió con la mirada hasta que la vio sentarse nuevamente – ** Ese chico espera por ti, sería un gran apoyo. Si aceptaras cada una de las realidades que tienes delante podrías avanzar sin dificultades.**

**- Es tan difícil, seguir lo que deseo hacer… - **susurró levemente. Era frustrante terriblemente frustrante, sabía que todos aquellos sentimientos que guardaba en su interior llevaban demasiado tiempo ahí. Desde que se había adentrado en el caso de su madre y había avanzado hasta conocerlo a él, ahora estaba en un punto muerto en el que ella debía decidir si avanzar o retroceder.

- **Huir no es la solución, tienes amigos que te apoyan, puedes apoyarte en ellos y esos recuerdos dolorosos irán haciéndose más leves hasta que desaparezcan.**

Sonrió ante las palabras del hombre que tenía delante de ella, había considerado que había un muro en su interior, el cual no le dejaba querer de la manera que ella misma deseaba y quizá lo conseguiría si tenía a su lado un escritor de misterio que pudiese dar un gran final a su protagonista.

- **Es posible… que ya sea hora de intentar escalar ese muro de mi interior.**

**- No es posible, es lo que debes hacer para obtener eso que has guardado detrás de él. **

**- Gracias –** se levantó por última vez del mullido sofá y desapareció entre los pasillos del edificio, esperaba que no tuviera que volver, que pudiese enfrentar aquello que tanto deseaba y especialmente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas se la "Kate Beckett" de siempre.

El sol le hizo engurruñir los ojos cuando salió de la oscuridad de aquel portal. Nueva York seguía como siempre, como la había conocido, giró un poco la cabeza hasta encontrarle a él apoyado en la pared.

- **¿Qué haces aquí, Castle?**

**- No es que te estuviera siguiendo, simplemente me pareció buena idea ser un buen escudero y esperarte en la puerta – **se dirigió a ella con esa típica tranquilidad que transmitía, simplemente no dijo nada y siguió caminando.

- **Te has delatado tú mismo.**

**- No seas cruel, Beckett, no dejes a tu compañero sólo – **dijo intentando dar pena y siguiéndola a una distancia considerable entre ellos dos. - **¿Adónde me vas a llevar hoy? - **sonrió arrogantemente, cruzándose con su mirada que era idéntica a la suya.

- **A inspeccionar un nuevo caso.**

**- Que bien me conoces, has elegido mi lugar favorito.**

No tenía por qué huir, cuando llegara el momento ella misma decidiría lo que debería decirle a ese loco de los misterios…

_**Fin: **_


End file.
